Rad
You may also be looking for the Catullan named Tongo Rad. The rad is a unit of radiation dose. This form of measurement was still used by the Federation during the 24th century. Comparative list of radiation doses * In 2368, Dr. Beverly Crusher told Geordi La Forge that the quaratum in one of the 's cargo bays had radiation levels of 83 rads, rising 4 rads a minute. La Forge commented that quaratum gets unstable at 350 rads. ( ) * The external temperature of a Federation shuttlecraft, utilizing metaphasic shielding, can tolerate radiation levels that approach 10,000 rads and temperatures of 1.9 million K, while maintaining an internal cabin temperature of 21 °C. ( ) * In 2370, while trying to evade a Rogue Borg ship, Beverly Crusher, in command of the Enterprise-D, took the ship in the corona of a star using metaphasic shielding. The Enterprise however couldn't stay in the star for long and Ensign Taitt informed Crusher that the radiation from the star was at 10,000 rads and rising. The Enterprise was later able to destroy the approaching Borg ship with the help of a solar flare. ( ) * In 2371, Miles O'Brien began repeatedly time shifting a few hours into the future due to the combination of cloaked Romulan warbirds and a accident on the station in which he was infected with delta-series radioisotopes. During one of O'Brien's time shifts, he witnessed the destruction of Deep Space 9. To control his time shifting and to discover how DS9 was destroyed, he had Dr. Julian Bashir outfit him with a device to inject him with a 2 rad dose of delta-series radioisotopes, which eventually led to his death. He was later "replaced" by a future Miles O'Brien. ( ) * In 2372, The Doctor attempted to slow down Tom Paris' cellular mutation with radiometric therapy at 45 rads per second. It had no effect, so The Doctor had Kes increase it to 85 rads per second. The Doctor had Kes increase the dosage to 98 rads when Paris' lymphatic system began to collapse. ( ) ;1 millirad = 1/1,000 rad * In 2151, Captain Jonathan Archer asked his science officer Subcommander T'Pol on how bad the radiation was on Terra Nova, a planet the was orbiting. T'Pol replied that it was less than 800 millirads and that a few hours of exposure to it wouldn't pose a risk to an away team. ( ) *In 2367, while the crew of the Enterprise-D was trying to tow away a toxic waste barge threatening the population of Gamelan V, the computer warned the crew that radiation was approaching 70 millirads per minute and rising as the Enterprise came closer to the Gamelan sun, intending to lead to barge into the sun via a tractor beam. Later on, the radiation levels reached 300 millirads per minute, which would have caused lethal exposure to the crew. Fortunately, the Enterprise managed to tow the toxic barge into the sun, safely destroying it before any crewmembers died from the radiation. ( ) *An adult spaceborne species, the "mother" of Junior sent energy rays at the which emanated radiation at a level of sixty-five millirads per minute which later rose to three hundred millirads. ( ) *In 2369, Dr. Julian Bashir bombarded a sample of the aphasia virus, grown on tetracitrus gel, with hyperonic radiation at 430 millirads. ( ) External link * de:Rad Category:Measurements